You're telling me WHAT?
by bremela
Summary: This is a story that has been floating in my head for a while about myself and a crush. Yeah, probably wont happen anytime soon, but I can dream can't I?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: These Characters have no relation to living or dead, past or present…. Okay, you caught me**** Danny is my crush. Thank Lurline he doesn't read Wicked Fanfics!**

**P.S. I don't own Wicked, Danny's family, Hairspray, National Treasurer, Grease, or Oreos. DON'T SUE ME!**

Jemima was heading over to Danny's house. He had sprained his ankle in baseball, and being his friend of four years, she thought she should help him fighting off boredom.

Jemima rand the doorbell, and heard the pitter-patter of Danny's two sisters, Mona and Kathleen who were each six.

"Hi Jemima! Are you here to babysit us today?" asked Kathleen.

"No Kath, I'm here to keep your brother company, but I'm babysitting you as soon as he can play baseball again." Jemima replied with a smile.

The girls were upset, but they got distracted when their mother came in.

"Ready for our Mommy Mona Kathy day, girls?"

Their mother said.

The girls jumped for joy and were sent to get their shoes. Mrs. Belloma thanked Jemima, told her Danny was in the living room, and rushed her girls out the door, in a matter of three minutes. As Jemima walked into the living room, she thought mothers must have super powers.

"Hey Jem." Danny greeted her. "What's in the bag?"

Jemima had totally forgotten she was carrying the bag, as the chaos getting in the door had distracted her.

"Some stuff to fight our enemy, boredom. We have movies, Hairspray, National Treasurer, and Grease, my laptop, a few board games, plus Oreos and some Chocolate Cookie Dough Ice cream."

"Thanks! You didn't have to do that!" Danny replied. "But since you did, what should we watched first?"

After making their way through Hairspray and half of Grease, two thirds of the ice cream and a quarter of the cookies, Jemima got up to use the bathroom when she froze and stared in to space.

"What is it, Jem?" he asked. She didn't respond for a few seconds, and then snapped out of it.

"What? Huh?" She asked.

She turned around and had a grave expression on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, you kind of froze."

"Yeah… I'll be right back…." Jemima then ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

In the bathroom, Jemima was hyperventilating. She couldn't believe the two things she saw in her vision. After she calmed down, she went back to Danny.

"Hey… I have something kind of important to tell you." she said a bit nervously.

"What?"

Well…. It's a long story, so let me start at the beginning. The first thing you need to know is that Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Oz, magic; everything is real, in a different dimension."

"Yeah, right." Danny said sarcastically.

"No really. I can prove it." Jemima said. She then started chanting softly and a glowing ball of light appeared in her hands. She then suddenly stopped and it disappeared.

"Do you believe me NOW?"

In a dazed voice Danny replied "Yeah…. Okay, g-go on."

"All right. Anyway, Fiyero and Elphaba fled to Fliann while Glinda ruled over Oz. They started living there, in hiding. They married secretly and had a daughter. Fearing that if they were ever caught, she would be taken away, the put an appearance spell on her and sent her to another dimension where she would be adopted. That dimension is here. And that little girl…." Jemima bit her lip. "That little girl is me."

Danny went wide eyed, but amazingly wasn't too fazed.

"But how do you know if you were a baby?"

"A letter appeared to me at age twelve. Oh, one very important thing…. I sort of have Elphaba strength powers…."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, probably should have mentioned that before…Anyway, when I froze before, I had an exhilarating vision! A voice was telling me it was safe to go home and that Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, and Boq, who she had married, are ruling Oz! I can go to my real parents again!" Jemima said excitedly.

"I don't mean to be a downer, but does any of this concern me?" Danny asked.

Jemima looked nervous. "Well, let's just say that Glinda and Boq did the same when they had a son…"

"And….. Wait are you telling me I'm…."

"Uh-huh"

"WHAT? ARE YOU TELLING I'M THE SON OF RULERS FROM ANOTHER _DIMENSION_?"

"Well Yeah. And that was the reaction I was waiting for. So calm down so I can tell more! Anyway, I told you it was safe to go back, and if you want to, you can come with me and we can live with our REAL families. So…. Are you in?"

Danny was thinking it over. He never fit in with his family; he was more serious and was into Broadway and reading, while they were always joking and into adventures. He never felt that they truly loved him.

"Alright. But how will we go will my ankle?"

"No problem" Jemima said and took a jar of maroon powder out of her pocket, and sprinkled it over Danny's ankle and it instantly healed.

"Pretend it still hurts and say are going to bed early. Instead of sleeping, pack a duffle bag with your most important possessions, but no clothes. Things like special memories and childhood favorites. Then, as soon as your parents are asleep, meet me under the big oak in my yard, we'll go then. Oh, and I have to warn you, I'm under an appearance spell, and most likely, you are too. We don't look like we think."

Just then Mrs. Belloma walked in with Mona and Kathleen.

"Hi kids! We're back! Thanks Jemima for doing this, you can go now."

"Okay! You're welcome! Bye! See you soon!"

Jemima replied, sounding carefree. But on the inside, she was a wreck. They. Could. Not. Get. Caught.

Danny was creeping down the street in the shadows. It was midnight and he had just snuck out. As he walked down the street, he had nothing else on his mind then getting to the tree.

"What took you so long?" Jemima asked when he got there.

"Sorry! My parents stayed up late!"

"Anyway, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Jemima then handed her bag to Danny and began chanting when a portal suddenly appeared.

"Let's go." And they stepped through.

Jemima and Danny weren't expecting the bright sunshine that almost blinded them. Once their eyes adjusted, they found themselves outside of an enormous emerald palace. They glanced at each other.

"WOW!" They said in union, as each looked totally different. Danny's hair was turned blond, opposed to his dark brown, and his eyes were a bright blue instead of hazel.

But he was much more surprised of Jemima's appearance. Her elbow length blond hair had become waist long and a pure ebony black. Her eyes went from cerulean to deep brown. She was also thinner then before. But most shocking was her flawless emerald green skin.

Jemima looked at her green hands.

"This…is so COOL!" she said, a smile on her face.

"Well, okay, here we go!" and she knocked on the door.

A man in a suit opened the door, and as soon as he saw Jemima, he yelled into the intercom for the Tiggelars and Riddles to come immediately.

The quartet of friends rushed towards the door, thinking it was an urgent message or something of the sort, but as soon as they saw the two fifteen year olds, they froze in their tracks. Elphaba was the first to speak.

"Are you…"

"Yeah" Jemima said with tears in her eyes and ran to her mother and father who swept her into a hug.

After the initial greetings and learning Jemima's name, everyone calmed down. A little. Then Glinda finally noticed Danny and asked" And who is this young man Jemima?"

Jemima, still close to her mother said with a big smile "Glinda, this is Danny, your son."

Glinda stood their dumbstruck and then she and Boq ran, well, Galinda practically flew, to Danny and almost attacked him with a hug. After Glinda slightly loosened her grip and Danny returned the hug to both parents.

After the hugs and tears, the six went to find rooms for Danny and Jemima, which could be decorated later. They then went to sit and catch up.

Jemima and Danny told their parents about their interests, previous lives, and Jemima's powers. They spent hours talking. As they retired to bed, Jemima though "There really is no place like home".

**AN: SOOOOOOOO? What do you think? Maybe a sequel? Huh? Huh?**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, the adventures of Jemima and Daniel continue! I got a flurry of hits, and I decided on a multi-chapter instead of a sequel! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: *Dials Phone* Hey Maggie (Defying-Gravity-ForGood is her screen name), do we own Wicked?

Maggie: no, not yet.

Me: Oh. Okay. Bye.

Maggie: Bye.

*Hangs up*

Well, okay we don't own Wicked… Yet….

Jemima woke with confusion, as she didn't realize where she was. But she suddenly remembered. She changed into the clothes Elphaba had given her, as they were about the same size.

She put on a navy sweater dress and matching flats then went down the corridor to the dining hall. There she met Glinda, Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Hello Jemima. Did you sleep well?" Elphaba asked.

"Very! That bed is quite comfortable. Hey, where are Danny and Boq?"

Glinda rolled her eyes and said "Oh, those two are still sleeping. Boq always does, and I guess it runs in the family!" she said with a laugh.

The four then sat down to breakfast, oatmeal and French toast, as Danny and Boq came in. They said their greetings and sat down. After breakfast, Glinda and Elphaba told Danny and Jemima they were going to tell Oz of their arrival in a half an hour.

"Fellow Ozians, we are holding this 'meeting' with you to announce a very joyous occasion." Glinda said, jumping up and down.

"The children of Oz have returned!"

Fiyero finished.

Jemima and Danny stepped out onto the balcony and an enormous roar of applause erupted. Everyone was overjoyed at the sight of the two. Jemima and Danny each told the gigantic crowd about themselves, and then they went back inside the magnificent castle.

"Alright" Glinda said trying to hold back giggles. "Now, we get to go shopping for your rooms!" Glinda let out a squeal. She then gathered the two fifteen year olds and Elphaba and conjured up a bubble. They floated out the window and down to a décor shop. They entered and started browsing.

"Lady Glinda! Lady Elphaba! Bless you for coming to my puny shop!" said the keeper.

"Well, yes, you are welcome, but please, let us shop." Said Elphaba, and they started looking.

Jemima was in her room, putting on the finishing touches on her room. It was a deep purple with black swirls. She had all black furniture and a hardwood floor. Then she went down to the dining hall for a lovely supper of her favorite food, macaroni and cheese.


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy Birthday dear Jemima, Happy birthday to you!" the gigantic crowd sang. It was Jemima's huge sixteenth birthday party, and the many guests had just finished their song.

Jemima blew out the candles on her enormous cake. It was black with swirling blue designs all over the seven layers. Everyone cheered, and then formed a line to shake the princess's hand. She had been there for about nine months and besides Glinda and Elphaba, she was the most famous girl in all of Oz.

Glinda had convinced her to get a nice gown for the occasion, so she was wearing a magnificent black strapless gown with a gold sash. After shaking hands with everyone and having her chocolate cake, she got up and socialized with some girls her age, which had the same interests (reading) as she does.

"I have an announcement for everyone; this song is going to any couples out there. Get on the dance floor love-birds!" the DJ announced.

Jemima had always been insecure about when there were slow dances, so she did what she usually did.

Stood in the corner.

That was, until Danny came up to her.

"Um, hi. Do you, um, kind of, want to, sort of… dance?" he asked nervously.

Jemima was surprised. But she soon recovered from the shock, and nodded her head. They moved to the floor and started swaying back and forth to the soft music.

"Oooooh Elphie look!" Glinda whispered and pointed to a beaming Jemima and blushing Danny. Elphaba grabbed the guys and pointed it out.

"Just like us…" Elphaba hugged Fiyero. "Well, not really, but it could turn out the same." She said, looking at her ecstatic daughter.

"Yeah, they got the running away part down." He said chuckling. Then he pulled Elphaba onto the dance floor, with Boq and Glinda doing the same. At that moment, everything was pure bliss for that one moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! It is me, back from the place of writer's block! Well, actually, I have a book full of ideas. But have trouble putting them down (read: I was being lazy). Now here it is!

"Daniel's a pouf! Daniel's a pouf!" some boys chanted, cornering Danny. His mother was always taking him shopping, and he would occasionally wear a shirt with a tiny bit of pink. The boy's finally took notice of it, and they started teasing him.

"No I'm not! Stop it!" he cried out, almost tearful. But they kept going, with another boy chiming in.

Let's just say Jemima was outraged. (And you know what happens to someone with as much power she has when they're angry.) Her eyes brightened. She put her lunch down and stalked over to the ever increasing crowd.

"Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!" she cried.

No one listened.

And she blew a fuse.

Her eyes glowed and a purple beam of energy shot out of her hand, knocking people away. She made her way forward, with two balls of energy still glowing in her hands.

"Leave. Him. ALONE!" She growled.

"It's not OUR fault! We're just stating the truth!" said one of the older, braver boys.

"HE. IS. NOT. A POUF."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Fine. She said calmly, in a way which truly frightened the boys. She went over to the cowering Daniel and swept him into a huge kiss.

After they broke, Jemima looked at the boys with one eyebrow raised.

"He can't be a pouf if he's my boyfriend can he?"

The boys just stood there until Jemima made two glowing balls once again, appear in her hands, but this time they were green, Jemima's happy color. The boys, now realizing her true power, just ran.

"Uhhhh, thanks? I guess?" Daniel said, still in a daze.

"Jemima shot a smile at him and was about to say something, but then the bell rang.

"Talk to you at home!" she said, and walked away, with a little bit of pep in her step. Daniel just stood there, still shocked.

"Yeah. At home." He whispered to himself.

"Jem?" Daniel asked as he walked around the corner into her bedroom.. "Yeah? Oh, it's you!"

She said and turned around in her swivel chair.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about earlier…"

"Um, yeah?"

"Well, when you, um, you know, kissed me, and um, called me your, uh, boyfriend, you were acting, right?" Daniel said, with the smallest hint of sadness only Jemima could pick out.

"Well, it was kind of spur of the moment, and yeah, I know you're no my boyfriend, but… the kiss was real. And I do kid of wish we were dating…" she turned away from him. She had almost never told anyone about her real feelings than she just did. For the second time that day, Daniel was utterly bewildered.

"Really? Well then, if that was your way of telling me you like me, then I want to tell you I like you too, Jemima Tiggelar!"

Jemima whipped herself around.

"Really?"

"Really."

And for the second time ever and second time today, the two shared a fierce kiss. Then they walked out of the room hand in hand so they could go get some strawberry ice cream from the kitchen.


End file.
